platinumrofandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Cards
Weapon Cards In General: *Weapons Cards, as stated, are cards that a player can slot into a Sloted Weapon. *By doing so, the Weapon will receive the bonus mentioned on the card. *Weapon have a minimum of 0 slots, to a maximum of 4. Thus at a time, a Weapon can have up to 4 card's worth of Bonuses. Cards that increases your Damage Vs. Elements, Races, Sizes are your best way to increase your damage output. Cards increasing your percentage Damage are easier to use, but are either hard to come across, or gives less Bonuses Player should always have Multiple Weapons slotted with different cards to pin-point certain situations & monsters. Following is a List of Weapon Cards that may prove to be a great help to your adventure! Cards Increasing Damage by Element *Anacondaq Card Increase damage on Poison Property enemies by 20% *Civil Servant Card (Cat Ghost) ---- Increases damage on Ghost Property monsters by 20% *Drainilar Card Increase damage on Water Property enemies by 20% *Kaho Card Increase damage on Earth Property enemies by 20% *Mandragora Card Increase damage on Wind Property enemies by 20% *Orc Skeleton Card Increase damage on Holy Property enemies by 20% *Santa Poring Card Increase damage on Shadow Property enemies by 20% *Vandon Card Increase damage on Fire Property enemies by 20% Cards Increasing Damage by Race *Abysmal Knight Card Increases damage on Boss monsters by 25% *Caramel Card Increases damage on Insect monsters by 20% *Earth Petite Card Increase damage on Dragon Property enemies by 20% *Flora Card Increase damage on Fish enemies by 20% *Goblin Card Increase damage on Brute enemies by 20% *Hydra Card Increase damage on Demi-Human enemies by 20% *Peco Peco Egg Card Increase damage on Formless enemies by 20% *Scorpion Card Increase damage on Plant enemies by 20% *Scorpion King Card Increase damage on Undead enemies by 20% *Strouf Card Increase damage on Demons by 20% *Deviace Card Increase damage on Demi-Human, Brute, Plant & Insect enemies by 7% Cards Increasing Damage by Size *Desert Wolf Card Attack + 5, Increase damage on Small Size enemies by 15% *Minorous Card Attack + 5, Increase damage on Large Size enemies by 15% *Skeleton Worker Card Attack + 5, Increase damage on Medium Size enemies by 15% Cards Increasing Damage by Percentage *Archer Skeleton Card Increase damage with bow class weapon by 10% *Randgris Card (Valkyrie Randgris) ---- Increases Physical Attack Strength by 10%. 1% chance of auto casting Level 1 Dispell when attacking. Make a weapon indestructible (except in upgrade attempts). *Turtle General Card Increases damage inflicted on all enemies by 20%. 3% chance of automatically casting Level 10 Magnum Break when attacking. Cards Increasing Damage by Numerical Value *Andre Card Attack + 20 *Atroce Card Attack + 25, 0.1% chance to increase ASPD by 100% for 10 seconds when dealing physical damage *Hornet Card Attack + 3, Str + 1 *Mutant Dragonoid Card Attack + 15, 5% chance of auto casting Lv 3 Fireball on enemy when the user receives Physical Damage *Stone Shooter Card Attack + 10, Hit + 10 *Wolf Card Attack + 15, Critical + 1 *Zipper Bear Card Attack + 30, Drain 1 SP from its owner on each attack Cards Increasing Critical Rate by Race: *Eremes Guile Card Critical Rate +10 on Demi-Human emenies Cards Increasing Critical Rate by Race and Critical Damage *Assaulter Card 10% more damage with Critical attacks, Critical Rate +7 on Demi-Human monsters *Bloody Murderer Card 10% more damage with Critical attacks, Critical Rate +7 on Insect monsters *Dullahan Card 10% more damage with Critical attacks, Critical Rate +7 on Dragon monsters *Goblin Archer Card 10% more damage with Critical attacks, Critical Rate +7 on Undead monsters *Goblin Steamrider Card 10% more damage with Critical attacks, Critical Rate +7 on Formless monsters *Kobolt Archer Card 10% more damage with Critical attacks, Critical Rate +7 on Plant monsters *Panzer Goblin Card 10% more damage with Critical attacks, Critical Rate +7 on Demons *Rotor Zairo Card 10% more damage with Critical attacks, Critical Rate +7 on Fish monsters Cards Increasing Critical Rate *Bow Guardian Card Critical + 5, Hit + 5, 50% additional damage with Arrow Shower *Drosera Card Critical Rate +15 when slotted into Long-Ranged Weaponries *Gryphon Card Critical +7, Flee + 2 *Lunatic Card Critical + 1, Luk + 1, Perfect Dodge + 1 *Solider Skeleton Card Critical rate + 9 *Sword Guardian Card Critical rate + 5, Hit + 5, +25% damage with Bowling Bash when using a Sword Cards Increasing Critical Damage *Mobster Card 15% extra damage with Critical Attacks *The Paper Card 20% more damage with Critical attacks, Drain 1 SP from its owner on each attack Cards Increasing Damage Vs. specific Monster Type *Aster Card Attack + 5, 30% more damage on Shell Fishes *Crab Card Attack + 5, 30% more damage on Asters *Elder Card 40% extra damage on Guardians during WoE hours *Goblin Leader Card 30% extra damage on Goblins *Kobolt Leader Card 30% extra damage on Kobolts *Lava Golem Card 30% extra damage on Golems *Orc Lady Card 30% extra damage on Orc, except Orc Lord & Orc Hero *Shell Fish Card Attack + 5, 30% extra damage on Crabs Status-Inflicting Cards *Breeze Card Attack + 5, 5% chance to autocast 'External Bleeding' on enemy when attacking *Farmiliar Card Attack + 5, 5% chance to Blind enemy on attack *Lord of Death Card Add a 0.1% chance of auto casting 'Coma' on an enemy. Add a 5% chance of auto casting Stun, Curse, Silence, Poison or External Bleeding on the enemy when attacking. *Magnolia Card Attack + 5, 5% chance to Curse enemy on attack *Marina Card Attack + 5, 5% chance to cast Sleep on enemy upon attacking *Metaling Card Add a 5% chance of auto casting Level 1 Strip Weapon on enemy when attacking. *Metaller Card Attack + 5, 5% chance to Silence enemy upon attacking *Requiem Card 5% chance to cast Confusion on enemy upon attacking *Savage Babe Card 5% chance to Stun enemy upon attacking *Skeleton Card Attack + 10, 2% chance to Stun enemy upon attacking *Snake Card (Boa) ---- Attack + 5, 5% chance to Poison the enemy when attacking *Thanatos Maero Card Attack + 5, 5% chance to cast Lv3 Decrease Agility on enemy when attacking *Zenorc Card Attack + 10, 4% chance to Poison the enemy when attacking Cards Increasing Hit Rate *Mummy Card Hit + 20 *Howard Alt-Eisen Card Hit + 30, ASPD -5% *Phreeoni Card Hit + 100 HP / SP recovery Cards *Hunter Fly Card Enable a 3% chance of gaining 15% of the damage dealt on enemy as HP with each Physical attack *Sniper card (Sniper Shecil) ---- Add a 10% chance of gaining 20% of the damage dealt on enemy as HP with each Physical attack, Natural HP recovery -10% *Dracula Card Enable a 10% chance of gaining 5% of the damage dealt on enemy as SP with each Physical attack Others *Drake Card Remove Damage Penalty resulting from enemy size *Incantation Samurai Card Ignore Target's Defense, Natural HP recovery -100%, Drains 666 HP every 10 seconds, Drains 999 HP when unequipped *Thanatos Card (Memory of Thanatos) ---- Deals more damage depending on the target's defense. Drain 1 SP from its owner on each attack. Defense - 30, Flee - 30 *Doppelganger Card Increases ASPD by 10% *Cecil Damon Card ASPD + 5%, Hit -30 *Baphomet Card Gives 3x3-cell splash damage to weapon, Hit -10 *Garm Baby Card 5% chance to autocast Lv3 Frost Diver when attacking *Injustice Card 1% Chance to autocast Lv1 Sonic Blow when attacking *Sidewinder Card Enable Double Attack with a 5% chance while attacking *Whitesmith Card Add a 10% chance of breaking the enemy's weapon and a 7% chance of breaking the enemy's armor when attacking *Dark Priest Card Add a 5% chance to drain 10% of your enemy's SP when attacking *Golem Card Attack +5, Make a weapon Indestructible (Other that Refining) Category:Miscellaneous Guides Category:Guides